That Loft in New York
by Demonhuntersandsaltrings
Summary: 6 Friends. Different Personalities. One Loft. How could they ever manage to live like this? First fic with multiple ships. AU College and older. Huntbastian. Niff. Klaine.
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Boys

**That Loft in New York**

**A/N: I'm taking a short leave from my other fic, **_**'Damages on My Soul'**_**, but it'll be short lived don't worry. I just felt like starting this one. It's a one-shot for now because I really enjoy writing Niff, Klaine and Huntbastian so I though why not make them all in one fic? Anyway, reviews and thoughts if I should continue this? Enjoy! **_**-Rach**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

_Living with 5 people, some complete strangers, in a loft in New York always seemed to be a little over crowded. Will they be able to make it through despite their own troubles and differences?_

"Alright, this is really weird." Kurt says in the middle of picking up dirty underwear on the floor, nose wrinkling in disgust.

"What's weird?" Blaine frowned, his head popping out his room divider.

"Five single gay guys living in one small loft. Doesn't this thought bother you?" Kurt proceeded to throw the underwear in a hamper next to him.

"If anyone still cares, I'm straight." Jeff sighs, stirring a large bowl of mashed potatoes.

"Keep telling yourself that sweetheart." A lanky brunette boy winks at Jeff, chewing a piece of bubble gum noisily. Jeff shot annoyed look at the boy who continued to smirk at him.

"Is this even normal? It's starting to feel like a tv show, a horrible, horrible drama. Except there's hardly any drama." Sebastian laughs out loud, almost choking on his gum, "Trust me honey, there's much more drama then you'd let on. Like last time! Do you remember that night we both got wasted and then we totally-"

"Shut up!" Kurt blushed furiously throwing a dirty wash cloth on the floor, hissing at Sebastian, "You promised to never speak of that!"

Sebastian simply smirked at Kurt who was ready to strangle him, "Yeah, wouldn't want Blaine to know that his preciou-"

Before Sebastian finished Kurt had pushed Sebastian off his beanbag, making him hit his head with resonating thud. He groaned in pain as he rolled off the beanbag.

"Ouch. God Kurt." Sebastian moaned rubbing the spot where he had hit the floor.

"Next time I'm whacking you with that bowl." Kurt growls, pointing towards Jeff's potato bowl.

"What did Kurt do?" Blaine inquired from his room.

"Oh he did many things." Sebastian managed to smirk, wincing as his head still throbbed.

"It was nothing. Just ignore the slimy excuse of a man," Kurt smiled at Blaine direction, then checking his watch, making his eyes go wide as he grabbed his coat and scarf, "Fuck, I'm late! I'm out of here, Todd will kill me for sure! I think it's gonna be a late one so Jeff, could you leave dinner in the fridge and I'll warm it by myself when I get home?"

"Sure thing." Jeff responded as Kurt shot him a grateful look.

Kurt rushed over to Blaine's room and kissed his cheek and proceeded to run out of the apartment.

Sebastian groggily got up from his defeated position and adjusted his bean bags. He rolled his eyes when he caught Kurt kissing Blaine again. "How long is this going to go on? It's getting really annoying!"

"What?" Blaine shot Sebastian a confused look as he got up from his room to make himself some tea.

"You're pretty clueless this morning aren't you?" Sebastian drawled.

"I'm choosing to ignore that, excuse me." Blaine responded, shuffling past Jeff to heat up some water in a kettle.

"It's pretty obvious," Sebastian managed to grunt out as he reached over the coffee table to get a magazine on interior design, "That Hummel likes you. And you look like you like him too. So why don't you stop the disgusting flirting and just get married or something. Your _'old married couple but not'_ act is starting to annoy me and Jeff greatly."

Blaine faced Jeff, eyebrows raised in questioning.

"I'm not annoyed with you guys," Jeff says, avoiding eye contact while checking on his soup, "I'm just saying, you and Kurt obviously like each other. And,"

Jeff continued to walk over to cut the carrots, "It's sad for me to see you guys not getting together if it's inevitable."

"Bullshit," Sebastian mumbles from his magazine, "I've heard Jeff complaining why you and Hummel wouldn't get a move on already. And he's getting Klaine sickness. It's not healthy, really, it's not."

"I won't even ask why for the love of God you would even mash our names together, but I'll safely confirm that we both are just really close to each other and have a great deal of respect for each other. Nothing more, nothing less." Blaine explains, pouring the hot water in a mug and placing a tea bag in it.

Jeff chocked on his glass of water as Sebastian let out a snort of disbelief.

"What?" Blaine frowned, glancing at both of his friends, "I don't even know why I bother." He mumbled, cupping his mug and made his way back to his room.

"Hobbit would soon get the hint but sadly I'm worried it'll be too late." Sebastian shook his head, clicking his tongue as he gets back to his magazine.

"Yeah, Kurt's hot. I'm actually quite confident that Kurt could get a lot of guys if he wanted to. And if Kurt thinks that Blaine isn't interested would eventually move on with another guy. Disaster." Jeff nodded in agreement.

Sebastian laughed, muttering, "Straight my ass."

"I heard that." Jeff shook his head as he puts a bowl of soup, mash potatoes, plate of cookies and a glass of water on a tray, heaving it up, "Anyway, I've got to bring this to Nick."

"Why don't you ask that man to get out once in a while? Might do him good." Sebastian says, flipping back through his magazine.

"I've tried, but he doesn't want to, so I'm not going to push him to. Don't forget who's providing this loft for us. I don't want to do anything Nick might find uncomfortable with."

"Don't forget to bring me lunch! I'm starving." Sebastian calls out to Jeff.

"5 minutes. I'm going to give Nick his lunch first…" Jeff trails off, using his body to push open Nick's door and smiling slightly as he sees Nick bunched up in his blankets.

"Did you know that Andrew was actually the traitor? He sold off his own sister to the bandits!" Nick shakes his head in disbelief as he heard Jeff come in. Furiously shoving chips into his mouth and pulling his blankets closer.

"Wait? It's Andrew?" Jeff's interest sparked as he set down the tray of food on a small lamp table.

"Yeah, couldn't believe it at first. We both thought it was Jamie because he's the sneaky little shit. But the more you think about it, Andrew makes a lot of sense! He was always being really close to Jane who actually worked _with_ the bandits!" Nick paused as he looked at his lunch, smiling at Jeff again, "Thanks for making lunch, again. I'd probably be dead without you." Nick chuckled.

"No problem dude. Without you I'd probably be homeless." Jeff smiled as he took the tray up and placed it on Nick's lap, "No coughing, sneezing, fever or anything severe today?" Jeff asks, checking Nick's temperature.

"Nah, I feel great today. Thanks for asking." Nick smiles gratefully as he begins to eat the potatoes, "How are the others? That guy, uh, Sebastian? Is he still out to get you?"

"Sadly, no. I have no reasons why I'm still friends with him," Jeff sighs as he pushes Nick's hair back his forehead, "He flirts with everyone though."

"And that Kurt and Blaine fiasco?" Nick continues, drinking some water. "Unfortunately, no move. Kurt obviously likes Blaine and Blaine likes Kurt and such. But, both are too oblivious. Kurt, to admitting to others and Blaine admitting it to himself. I'm worried that Kurt might just give up and move on and we'd have a broken Blaine on our hands. Not a good way to live." Jeff sighs, settling next to Nick to watch the drama in front of them.

"Funny how you don't go out but's so interested in gossip," he teased. Nick blushed, "Well, I like drama. They're interesting." He gestured towards the screen.

They watched in a comfortable silence with Nick quietly finishing off his lunch and Jeff polishing a bag of chips Nick handed him.

"Is it possible that we could go out to the fire escape?" Nick whispers after the commercial break starts.

Jeff raises his eyebrows in surprise, "This is new."

"I, I just felt like fresh air for once. Has been months." Nick smiles over at the blond who nodded slowly, "Sure, Nick. Let's go, come on."

Jeff offered a hand to Nick and helped him up. Nick slowly got up and strapped on a face mask, "Can't get sick though."

Jeff grins at Nick as the two made their way to the window. Nick pushes up the window and helps Jeff over the ledge which was pretty steep and hard to get over without help. How Nick managed to keep his upper body strength while hardly leaving his room always seizes to amazes Jeff.

"Thanks," Jeff nods gratefully.

"Don't mention it."

They continued their way to the top of the fire escape on where the roof was. It was decorated very nicely with a couple of chairs surrounding a medium sized round table with a built-in umbrella. It was very simple yet artistic since Sebastian had designed it.

Nick and Jeff walked over to the table and sat down, doing nothing else than looking into the view. After a while, the two boys started discussing upcoming movies and various new tv shows they should start watching, delighted that they could talk so freely with each other.

Nick finds it sort of awkward and creepy that he likes watching Jeff talk about his passion. His eyes would be wide, full of excitement and his cheeks would flush a beautiful shade of red. And occasionally, when they're watching a particularly adrenaline pumped movie, he always saw Jeff jump up and down spontaneously and damn him if it was the cutest thing he ever saw.

He loved everything Jeff did and this scared him. He never felt attracted to anyone before. Ever. He never got a crush on anyone, doesn't even flinch when he sees a supposedly hot girl or even guy and simply doesn't feel attraction to anyone like a normal guy would. And he was totally fine with this. Without feeling attraction meant no love and that means no heartbreak or longing.

But here comes this boy who offered him a drink after he started having a coughing fit outside a coffee shop. No one had stopped to help him, just pass him, wincing as painful coughs emitted from him. Jeff had been drinking coffee by himself and had gone out when he saw Nick. Helping him up and offering to take him to a doctor and even a drink if needed. They began talking and became very close. Turns out that his office was only a few blocks away from his college and the two became quick friends. They started seeing each other lesser than they liked because Nick mostly works at his loft now, to avoid diseases.

And when Jeff had let slip that him and his two other friends were looking for a place to stay, he thought why not and let them stay with him at his loft. It wasn't like he was running out of money or anything. Plus, Jeff was basically his only friend and something about him made Nick favor him instantly. Ever since they moved in, Jeff had always taken care of Nick and Jeff had no problem with that.

Somewhere in his heart, he knows that he's slowly falling in love with that boy but he knows Jeff is straight. And he knows he should try to forget everything he loves about him because nothing could ever happen, to protect himself with another pain. But for now, he'll watch the orange glow of the sun bring warmth on to Jeff's soft blonde hair

.

.

.

Downstairs, Sebastian wonders about his lunch. Maybe Jeff has forgotten him.

**A/N: Continue?**


	2. Chapter 2: And the Ship Sails on

**That Loft in New York**

**A/N: So apparently you guys want more :) so I decided to continue because you guys are just awesome! I'd like to thank all whom reviewed and I'm a bit blocked lately so I just got started on PM those who reviewed. Anyway, I'll continue this chapter now, enjoy!**

_Living with 5 people, some complete strangers, in a loft in New York always seemed to be a little over crowded. Will they be able to make it through despite their own troubles and differences?_

"I, uh. I'll get a low non-fat mocha with 2 sugars on the side please." Kurt rushed out, fiddling to take out the wallet from his coat's pocket.

"Wow, on a rush are we, love?" A blonde barista smiled at Kurt as he rung the cash register.

Kurt's head snapped up as he heard the thick British accent, "You're not Rogers."

"Indeed I'm not," the man laughs, "Rogers is feeling a bit sick so I'm taking over for a couple weeks."

"Oh, it's just that Rogers has been my usual cashier for a year already. It's just weird, that's all." Kurt smiled at him, handing in 10 dollars for the coffee, "You, uh, new then?"

"Yeah!" The man nodded happily, "I like the smell of coffee so I thought why not work in a coffee shop! Didn't be as fun as I thought though." He winked cheerily at Kurt who ducked down slightly embarrassed.

"I'd imagine," Kurt laughed as he took the Styrofoam cup of his coffee, "My name is Kurt by the way."

The man shot him a friendly grin as he slowly stretched his hand out to Kurt, shaking it firmly, "Adam."

Kurt stood there and started chatting to him since there wasn't a line behind him, until a gruff voice shook him out of his trance, "Adam! Get back to work!"

"I'm sorry," Adam says, shaking his again firmly with an apologetic smile, "I've got help serve the others since there's no line for now. I'll see you around, yeah?"

As they both released their hands, Kurt smiled slightly, "Sure."

And with that they both made their separate ways. Kurt rushing out of the shop, remembering his appointment with Isabelle back in the building, and Adam rushing over to hand a coffee to a irritable customer.

.

.

"-Reed, we haven't went out in a few weeks already! If you're making one of those hangover or god forsakes hook-ups again an excuse I'll-" Blaine paused, as he raked his fingers through his gelled hair, "No! You listen to me! I- I don't need any hook-ups! I understand about this open-relationship thing, but I just prefer for nothing to happen on my side! No! I'm fine with you hooking-up with anyone you want! It's just- Listen to me Reed! I-"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and massaged his temple as Blaine continued to babble angrily to an annoyed voice at the other end of the line. He thanked every being out there that Blaine never raised his voice or he'll have an even bigger headache than now.

He had a cigarette between his two long slender fingers and a pencil eased up his ear as he glanced lazily at his sketch of a room. He was quite proud of his work so far and was almost done, but he didn't have any inspiration just yet. The great thing about this project is that it's not due till the end of this year, giving him plenty of time to make that one sketch perfect.

He's been growing restless lately and lost most of his appetite. Well not entirely, sometimes he would feel like he could go on not eating for days and turn up the other day feeling like he's been starving for a year.

He took a long drag off his cigarette, blowing out the polluted air slowly, and watching it float out the window. He knows they hated his smoking and they only took him in if he stopped smoking so he became extra careful when he smoked, making sure the room didn't smell.

He doesn't smoke much, only when he's stressed or something's bothering him so it was weird that he's been smoking a lot recently when he can't find anything to be stressed or bothered about. He felt like he was missing something... but what?

He calmed reasonably down when he couldn't hear anymore voices coming out of their kitchen, meaning Blaine had stopped. Jeff had left a while ago to work at the mall. Leaving him with Blaine and Nick.

_Nick._

He never knew much about Nick. Just that the loft originally belonged to Nick so they had to take care of it. He's been living in this loft for almost 2 years and has never seen Nick. In fact, he was pretty sure that the only person who's seen Nick was Jeff and Kurt, who saw him once when Nick had gotten out to walk around the loft, thinking it was empty.

The only thing that he knew about him was that he only talks to Jeff and watches horrible dramas on the tv and that he's probably anti-social since he hardly goes outside. Sebastian sometimes asks Jeff about him but he was sworn to secrecy which annoyed Sebastian to no end. Nick was always a puzzle that he couldn't bother to find out about.

Sighing internally, Sebastian decided to take a quick nap. He stubbed the butt of his cigarette on his mahogany desk, crossing his arms on as he laid his head down slowly.

"5 Minutes..." He yawned out, as he fell into a deep slumber.

.

.

Blaine felt exhausted as he took a big swing from his half empty beer bottle and hiccupped.

He felt horrible. He didn't want to resort to drinking his sorrows away. That was the old Blaine. The Blaine that was constantly troubled, the Blaine who was struggling to get a job. A Blaine he never wanted to see again.

After taking another sip of his beer, he stood up with determination, annoyed that he was swaggering a little. He wiped the corners of his mouth as he slammed the beer bottle on a coffee table with little force. Making his way to the bathroom he stumbled against the door frames and collapsed near the sink, his hands barely holding him up.

He quickly turned on the tap which splashed the cold water onto his cupped palms and repeatedly splashed himself with the icy substance. He breathed in a huge gulp of air after a while and willed himself to swallow some aspirin from the cabin on top.

After he sobered up enough, he pulled out his phone from his back pocket and sent a quick message to Kurt

_Where are you? -B_

After a couple seconds his phone buzzed.

_At Jones. New gay bar at near the usual. It's glowing blue so you can't miss it even at day. Kind of quiet here. Few people so great place to do a few sketches. Wanna come? -K_

Blaine smiled slightly, maybe a few harmless drinks with his best friend could ease up the tension he's been feeling lately.

He quickly checked his wallet, phone and pulled on a jacket as he headed off.

When he reached the bar he found out that Kurt had been right, it was pretty empty and he quickly found Kurt near the velvet couches, smiling fondly when he saw Kurt's tongue peeking out of the corners of his mouth in concentration. One of Kurt's many habits which he found absolutely adorable.

"Hey." Blaine grinned up at Kurt as he sat on the couch opposite of him.

Kurt looked up startled and immediately relaxed as he caught sight of one of his best friends.

"You came." Kurt laughed over the pulsating music.

"Yeah, had trouble with Reed again," he said sighing, missing Kurt's slight frown at the mention of the boy's name, "I thought it'll be better to just go to a bar with someone than stay at home."

"I'm glad. Do you wanna go buy a drink then?" Kurt says, trying to change the subject. He didn't want to talk about _him_ today.

"Sure. I really need one. Maybe something light first. Do you want me to get you anything?" Blaine smiles as he gestures to Kurt.

"Nah, I'm good. I'm all set," Kurt assures him as he points over to his diet coke, "Don't get too drunk!" He calls out over at Blaine who waved him off.

"What can I get you sir?" a bar tender of mid 20's asked Blaine politely as he settled on one of the bar stools. "I'd get, uh. Some whiskey first." Blaine responded thoughtfully as he snuck a glance behind the man, surveying his options.

"Coming right up," the man smiled as he reached behind the island for a bottle of whiskey, "so what's your name if I might ask?"

"Uh, Blaine. Thanks," Blaine nodded as the man placed the drink before him, "You?"

"Todd. You came here with your boyfriend?" Gesturing towards Kurt who was still concentrating on his design.

"Kurt? Nah, we're just great friends." Blaine laughed as he looked at Kurt for a moment, gulping down some of the whiskey.

"Really? Shame, he's hot. Do you know if he's interested in a hook-up?" Todd grinned cheekily as he stared at Kurt. He didn't what came over him but Blaine began to frown, "Hey, back off okay."

"What?" The bar tender frowned as he glanced over at Blaine for a second before he went back to looking Kurt up and down, "seems a bit frigid if you ask me. I could do something about th-"

"I said shut up!" Blaine hissed at the bar tender who raised his arms defensively, "Alright, alright. Jeez, over protective much."

Blaine gritted his teeth until Todd got uncomfortable and left to serve another customer.

"Who the hell does he think he is? Talking about Kurt like that." Blaine growled to himself, as he tightened his grip on the bottle draining it.

By now he started to feel a little hazy as he finished his second bottle.

"Hey babe, wanna dance?" a blonde man grinned at Blaine, staring at him appreciatively.

Where did he come from?

"I-I don't knowww, I must g-get back." Blaine slurred, the alcohol clouding his senses.

"Aww, just one dance." The man insisted as he placed his hand on Blaine arm for a while.

Glancing at Kurt who was chatting with a brunette, Blaine felt an uncomfortable jump in his stomach that caused him to agree. Dancing a little won't hurt right?

...

"Uh, no thanks." Kurt smiles, trying to sound polite.

"Just let me buy you a drink." the man says, trying to be charming but coming off as cheap and dirty.

"No," Kurt says, firmly, starting to get really pissed off with this guy. Why won't he take 'no' for an answer? "I'm not interested in filthy old skeezes like you, who only want me to get naked. So kindly fuck off."

The man threw Kurt a dirty look as he walked off, leaving Kurt relieved. He had no idea why he always went to gay bars to do work. It's weird, but he loves the atmosphere and its oddly calming. He went here to do his work, not get chatted up.

Closing his sketch book, he searched for Blaine through the throng of people who began to pile up as the night progressed.

Where the hell is he?

Kurt glanced up to the island hoping Blaine might still be there, but no such luck. He checked near the bunch of people who were crowding the tv, he wasn't there either. Where could he b-

Kurt's heart stopped for a moment and the blood drained from his face. Tears began to build up in his blue eyes as he saw Blaine pressed up another guy heavily making out.

He looked around briefly trying to stop his tears as he got up soundlessly, heading for the exit door.

Where once was a calming atmosphere began to feel suffocating. He didn't know why he felt like crying and so very angry because it's after all his own fault. To think that he had a slight chance with the boy made him feel so stupid. He was naïve enough to think that this perfect boy could ever see anything in him. But he still had thought there was still a chance, the slightest glimmer of hope.

Angrily wiping away the tears falling out he approached one of the bouncers standing in front of the door.

"Hey Darryl," Kurt managed to smile a little.

"Hey Kurt, hey! You okay there?" The man frowned immediately as he saw Kurt's slightly blood shot eyes.

"Yeah, it's nothing. Listen, I was wondering if you'd look after my friend? He's about this tall," Kurt says, motioning around his ear as he described Blaine's height, "He looks like a puppy, greenish eyes, dark hair and he came in here wearing a maroon dress shirt, bright bow tie, brown pants and a black hoodie. I'm gonna haul a cab and can you make sure he gets home? He's never got shit faced and went home with a stranger before and I care about his well-being."

"Sure, sure." Darryl smiled at Kurt, adding the last bit as Kurt walked away after thanking his profusely "Take care!"

After hauling a cab and giving the address, Kurt proceeded to walk back to their loft, willing himself not to break down from the constant ache of his chest.

**End A/N: I meant for it to be a little longer, but I already thought that it was long enough since it's roughly enough words? If you guys want me to write longer chapters or if you want to see something happen, review and let me know. Another issue I want to tackle is that there are a lot of main characters in this fic so it's becoming a hassle to keep on switching POV because it could become confusing so if you guys want me to lessen the amount of people in one chapter and maybe have two POV per chapter instead don't mind pestering me to do so, since this is for you guys!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Step Away

**That Loft in New York**

**A/N: First of all, I'm soo sorry it took so long to update. A, because my homophobic mother got mad at me for finding my fan fiction account thus taking away my laptop and B, my ass of a teacher got mad at me while I was writing this so whenever I start writing again I feel absolutely horrible since all I did was just write my fic when it was **_**free time**_**. I wasn't even social networking, God. Anyway, sorry for the rant but here you go! Chapter 3!**

_Living with 5 people, some complete strangers, in a loft in New York always seemed to be a little over crowded. Will they be able to make it through despite their own troubles and differences?_

"What's wrong killer? Have a terrible hangover?" Sebastian smirked deviously at Blaine as he stumbled out of his room.

"Not now Bas," Blaine groaned as he collapsed on a nearby chair.

"Aspirin?" Jeff offered, handing Blaine a bottle of pills. "Thanks." Blaine mumbled as he massaged his temples in exasperation, popping some in at the same time Kurt walked out of his room, eyes still slightly puffy and fully dressed for class in the morning.

"You okay Hummel? Looks like you've been crying." Sebastian raised his brows in question, no hint of humor in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kurt hooked his satchel over his shoulder as he avoided eye contact with the rest of his flat mates, muttering, "Perfectly fine."

"Kurt-" Blaine started, cut off when Kurt slammed the door shut. "What did I- did I do something?"

Jeff frowned as he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. What did you remembering doing yesterday?"

"I think I was in a bar? With Kurt I think," Blaine answered, thoughtfully, "And I think. I think I kissed someone? I'm not sure though."

"Was it Kurt?" Sebastian smirked as he sat up from his seat.

"Uh, no. He was blonde I think." Blaine groaned as he laid his head on the table.

"You idiot." Sebastian growled.

"Excuse me? I have the right to kiss anyone I want to." Blaine frowned deeply as he shot Sebastian a scathing look.

"True, but no. You can't have a drunken kiss, heck even a sober kiss when Kurt's watching!" Sebastian laughs incredulously at Blaine who watched him with one eye as he approaches him.

"Why not?" He whispered, frowning sadly.

"Because-" Sebastian stopped in front of Blaine, pinching the brink of his nose in exasperation, "Christ, it's like talking to a baby. Jeff help me." He says whining as he collapsed on the chair opposite of Blaine's.

"Blaine, I love you very much but you could be the most oblivious person to walk the face of the Earth." Jeff rolled his eyes as he poured a glass of orange juice for Sebastian, ignoring Blaine's look of hurt, "Kurt. Is. In. Love with you. You fool!"

"No he isn't-"

"I give up!" Sebastian cries out throwing his hands up in defeat, "If I was Kurt I'd move on already." He muttered.

Jeff winced sympathetically at Sebastian, "I'm going to take a shower now. Blaine, some coffee is still in the pot." He gestured towards the coffee brewer by the fridge.

"_Honestly.._." Blaine groaned, burying his face in his hands.

.

.

Looking down at his watch, he decided that he had around 2 more hours till his next class so he decided to go visit the coffee shop. Maybe Adam could take away all the frustration from the loft.

_Ring_

"Hey Kurt!" Adam waved from his spot in the counter.

"Hey Adam," Kurt says, willing himself to smile a little to the British man, "I'll get the usual please."

"Sure thing love," Adam grins, winking at Kurt while he prepares his drink. After a while, Adam snuck a peek at Kurt, seeing him looking awfully tired and sad.

"Hey, you okay?" Adam frowns, spraying a light coating of whipped cream atop his drink.

"This is the second time someone's said that! Honestly, I'm fine." Kurt groans as he whipped his face exasperatedly.

"Someone's got to be stupid if they can't tell if something's bothering you." Adam says, raising his eyebrows at Kurt as he handed him his drink, shaking his head as Kurt leans down to fish his money out.

"It's on me. Looks like you need it. Come on, it's my break time and I guess you want someone to talk to-?"

"Yeah, I think. I think I do." Kurt breaths out, admitting defeat.

"There." Adam points towards a secluded corner as he and Kurt sat down comfortably.

"Now, what's going on in that crazy loft of yours?" Adam asked after they both sat down comfortably.

Kurt managed to crack a smile as he ducked his head fondly. He had told Adam quite a lot about their loft in the few times they met, telling them about Sebastian driving him up the wall, Jeff being awfully sweet but restless at the same time, Nick being secluded as usual and Blaine. He just told Adam that Blaine was nice and his best friend, nothing more.

"The usual. Except now I feel like that I should give up already." Kurt says, smile faltering as he didn't let himself look up to face Adam.

"Give up on what?"

There was a prolonged silence as Kurt chewed the bottom of his lip nervously. He knew that he liked Blaine but he had never out right admitted it to anyone. Adam would be the first one and he didn't think he would tell anyone, more less a stranger.

"Kurt," Adam whispered as he leaned forward to cup Kurt's chin in his hand slowly bringing him up to look into his eyes, "you could trust me."

"Blaine," Kurt breathed out after a while, averting his eyes once again, "I'm so stupid I know. I mean, since when does anyone I ever liked, liked me back? I just, I'm just so tired of falling in love with the wrong guy. Blaine obviously feels nothing from me."

"Hey, you know, if he can't see what a wonderful person you are, it's his loss. Besides, you're still pretty young, you have time to find someone else. You're probably lure them in with your melodic voice."

"Yeah, I guess so." Kurt laughed as he took a sip of his coffee, looking up at Adam who was still grinning down at him.

_He's very cute when he smiles_

.

.

"Hello?"

"Nick!" A muffled voice cried from the other side of the phone.

"Wait, who's this?" Nick frowned, sitting upright and adjusting his phone.

"You don't remember me? Well, I didn't really expect you to. It's me, Mary gray. I went to high school with you?" The voice asked anxiously.

Nick frowned a little, he had tried to forget everyone back in high school so he couldn't remember most of them. But, Holly, why does that name sound familiar?

"Uh, I think you sound familiar. But I'm not so sure who you are."

There was a pause in the end of the line as her breath hitched a little, "My brother. My brother was Jon Gray."

Nick almost dropped his phone in shock, shaking slightly. He _never _wanted to hear that name, _ever_. He wanted to hang up, right now, but he couldn't because if Jon Gray was a brother she must be _that _Mary Gray. And, and Mary Gray is his friend. _Was _his friend, before she left after that night and he never saw her again.

"I don't know what to say." He said after a while, still getting over the initial shock.

"Just, don't. I just need to ask how you are. I know we haven't talked in quite a while but I just need you to know I still deeply care about you." Mary whispers, guilt evident in her voice.

"I," Nick paused, trying to push the memories away, "I'm fine now. But, but why now? After so many years?"

"I'm, I'm in studying for a program I have taken up," She admitted, pausing, "my guidance counselor recommended me to talk to people, past friends with unfinished business."

"Do I sound like I have unfinished business with you?" Nick raised his eyebrows.

"Nick-"

"Because Mary, it may seem that we have unfinished business and even if that's unsettling me, I would prefer you never contact me again. I would rather try to forget than forgive you. You don't deserve that forgiveness!" Nick cried in frustration.

"Nick, please! If I don't do this, I won't be able to move on my program-"

"I couldn't move on with my life for a very long time because of you! I wanted my best friend and you left me!" Nick spat out into the speaker.

"Nick, oh God, I'm _so_ sorry! Nick please, please what can I do?" Mary pleaded, voice broken through the crackling phone.

"It's what you could've done," Nick whispered out harshly, "what you could do now, is never contact me again."

"Ni-"

He ended the call abruptly, hyperventilating at the stress a single phone call created. He grabbed the bottle of his stress-reliever pills from his bed side table and poured them out with shaking hands.

_She shouldn't have ever called_

He felt himself heat up and he suddenly felt really weak. His head throbbed and flitted through his traumatic past and the safety of his loft which was slowly coming out of vision.

_**What a fucking fag!**_

"No..." he moaned as he fell off his bed with a resonating thud which echoed the loft.  
_**  
You deserve to die**_

He felt a blow on the back of his head. At this point he couldn't tell if it was just a memory or something happening right now.

_**Disgusting, perverted little piece of shit!**_

"Please," Nick cried out, letting tears slip as he clutched his stomach which seemed to twist unpleasantly.

He heard a prolonged white noise ringing in his ear as his head hit the floor painfully. Careful hurrying footsteps approached his weak form and crouched quickly as it tried to heave him up.

"Nick? Nick? Are you okay? Oh God." A familiar voice cried in panic. "J-Jeff?" Nick instantly heated up in embarrassment at being seen like this.

"How did you get here? Your head's bleeding a little, do you want to go get a doctor?" Jeff says, worry lacing his voice.

"No, no," he assured him, "Nightmare."

"But you haven't had one this bad in months!"

"It's alright, I swear Jeff." Nick assured him as he tried to get himself back on his bed with a heavy sigh.

"I should tell the others-"

"No." Nick said firmly, "They don't need to be dragged into this mess. I've already dragged you into it." Nick frowns as his voice softens.

"Hey, no. You don't have to be in this alone. You never tell me what's going on in that silly head of yours but I'm content on what you tell me. You tell me more than anyone and I'm confident that you could let me help you more in your own time." Jeff smiles encouragingly as he brushed Nick's bangs out of his eyes, "I'll get the first aid kit."

.

.

Blaine wondered aimlessly around the kitchen filled with boredom. Both of his friends seem to think he's an idiot and his best friend is seemingly angry at him for God knows what. Not knowing what to do he picked up on of Kurt's and Jeff's cookbook in one hand and tried to make a seemingly easy recipe.

_Chocolate Chip Cookies  
_  
How could anything possibly go wrong when making these simply delicious goodies? Blaine Anderson may suck so bad in cooking overall but he was confident that he made pretty decent French toast. How much harder could these be, honestly?

"It's on fire! The fudging oven is on fire!" Blaine cried in panic as he tried flinging bowls of water on the oven, proving ineffective, "We're going to die!"

"Out of the way!" Sebastian cried running towards the oven in full speed with a fire extinguisher.

He sprayed it furiously until the fire had died down, Blaine still in shock and Sebastian breathing heavily with fire extinguisher still in hand.

"I don't know what to say," Blaine breathed out after a while.

"Nothing. I think I could add two and two up." Sebastian nodded as he looked around the kitchen filled with ingredients opened up, some dripping messily on the floor.

"I didn't know what went wrong." Blaine mumbled, looking at the messy kitchen.

"I find it harder to see what went right." Sebastian whistled at the kitchen.

Blaine shot him a scathing glare, "I didn't even know we had a fire extinguisher. When did you buy that?"

"I didn't. It was always here," Sebastian smirked, "I just thought it better situated in my room."

"Well you evil meerkat-" Blaine fumed at Sebastian.

"Hey, hey. That's Kurt's line. Picking some things from your boyfriend I see?" Sebastian says, laughing at Blaine's flushed face.

"Kurt's not my boyfriend. I have one, remember?" Blaine bit out, annoyed that Sebastian always seemed to ignore that.

"What? With Reed? Oh give me a break, your man whore is hardly your boyfriend." He scoffed, pushing past Blaine as he sat comfortably on his patched up couch.

"Hey!"

"Shhh. Let's just watch Star Trek into Darkness," Sebastian grinned as he reached over for the remote, "I was planning to watch this since yesterday so I already put the DVD in. Got an original blue-ray copy from Target."

"You're not even a Trekkie." Blaine grumbled huffily as he sat next to Sebastian.

"No sir, that I am not. But I'm not lying when I say I only watch it for Benedict. His perfection overwhelms me." He says dreamily as the opening title sequence starts playing.

"What's going on? Is the fire still going?!" Nick rushed out of his room in panic.

"Wow, late much-" Sebastian drawled out as he craned his Neck, stopping in shock, "You're out of your room."

"Uh, yes." Nick whispers out, suddenly self-conscious as he started to retreat back into his room.

"Hey, come on. Why don't you watch a movie with us?" Blaine grinned, standing up as he offered a hand, "I'm Blaine, and that's Se-"

"Sebastian." Nick nodded towards Sebastian who shot him a bewildered look.

"Yeah, so what do you say?" Blaine smiles.

"I guess. I guess I can. For a little while." Nick mumbled incoherently as he made his way towards the sofa. "Great!" Blaine grins as he sat next to Nick, making his squished between a curious Sebastian and this over excited puppy. There was a long silence between the three for a while.

"Why'd you have a bandage on your head?" Sebastian said bluntly, breaking the silence.

"Sebastian!" Blaine snapped at his friend's rudeness.

"What? I'm curious."

"It's alright Blaine, I just fell, that's all." Nick shrugged as he faced the tv again.

"Yeah, okay," Sebastian trailed off awkwardly.

After a while he gave Nick a once over, "Not bad." He smirked.

The speed he could go from curiosity and worry to a total douchebag was quite alarming that Nick quickly blushed, choosing to ignore Sebastian's comment.

"Ignore him, he's always doing this." Blaine rolled his eyes at Sebastian.

At that moment, the door swung open, "Nick! Sorry I'm late, the line at the pharmacy was atrocious-" Jeff paused as he looked at the three heads which turned to look at him from the couch.

He took one glance at his friends and the kitchen which looked like a bomb had blown off just a few minutes ago.

"Okay, what the hell happened here." Jeff says calmly, trying not to cry out in frustration at the mess they made of his kitchen.

"Uh, well, interesting thing..."

"Shut up Blaine, Blaine set the oven on fire." Sebastian laughed as he simply smirked at Blaine's guilty face.

"You tried cooking, again? After last time? Blaine- Oh, I'm going to kill you, I really am-"

"Jeff, worry about it in the morning. Why don't-don't you watch with us?" Nick offered, calmly.

Jeff slowly, visibly relaxed and smiled a little at Nick, "Alright then. But Blaine, I expect you to clean that kitchen and if you busted my oven, you're going to buy a new one."

Blaine groaned as he looked away to finish the movie. Jeff dumped himself on a separate chair as he placed down Nick's medication on the table, helping himself to some popcorn he kept stashed near the tv, and out of sight.

"Thanks for buying the medication though, Jeff. I really, really appreciate it." Nick smiled gratefully at Jeff who waved him off.

The four of them didn't make a sound throughout the next few minutes until the opening of the front door caused Blaine to look back to try to catch a glimpse of Kurt, knowing that he was coming home late.

"Kurt, you got home late." Blaine says nervously, hoping Kurt would talk to him.

"Yeah, I was out with a friend." Kurt smiles painfully at Blaine, trying to sneak away to the bathroom for what he hoped for to be a long and undisturbed bath. Unfortunately for him, Blaine wouldn't let him go so easily.

"Y-you want to watch a movie with us?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Uh, no thank you. I'm a bit tired." Kurt says, ducking his head as he rushed towards the bathroom, trying extremely hard not to ask what the hell happened to the kitchen.

As Kurt left, Blaine slumped into his couch in frustration, "he didn't kiss me. He always kisses me. Did I do something wrong? Honestly?"

"You deserved it." Sebastian shrugged, snatching some popcorn from an annoyed looking Jeff who wacked him on the head.

**End A/N: Well, that was longer than I anticipated! I'll try to update every Sunday if possible okay? Reviews make me write faster!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Friend

**That Loft in New York**

**A/N: Ehe, yeah. I am so very, very, very sorry but I had my outline done but I just wasn't satisfied of how I had written it. So after a couple weeks, here it is. My mom is against me writing any fan fiction because I apparently write about **_**'sick' **_**people so I have to write it in private which lessens the time I could write it. I wouldn't keep anymore promises that I can't keep but I'll try really hard to update more. Don't forget to review my lovelies! Hint, hint, Hunter's making an appearance and I really loved writing him. ENJOY! **_**-Rach**_

_Living with 5 people, some complete strangers, in a loft in New York always seemed to be a little over crowded. Will they be able to make it through despite their own troubles and differences?_

"Again!" Cassandra cried, poking Jeff with a stick she brought.

Jeff doubled back a little at the blunt force as he willed himself to repeat the routine the 15th time. It was no use, he'd practice all weekend with no improvement which was driving him insane. Dance 101 with Cassandra July was horrendous; she seemed to focus on him the most since he was especially struggling. Sometimes he wonders if the only reason she brought the cane with her was to jab him on the stomach.

"No! Mr. Sterling, get your leg up then roll!" She shouted, rubbing her temples as she let out an exasperated sigh, "take 5, class. Except you Mr. Sterling. You take the rails and do some squats; they should improve your dance moves. Your dancing makes me cringe."

Jeff groaned internally as he made his way towards the railings, adjusting his shirt. Gripping the hand rail tightly he bent down, wincing when he felt like collapsing from exhaustion.

"Hey, Cassandra giving you shit again?" A boy smirked, approaching Jeff.

"Daniel," Jeff rolled his eyes as he glanced towards the boy's direction, "you would know a lot about that would you. You seem to take joy in my pain."

"Quite true," Daniel laughed, leaning on the railings beside Jeff, "Did you even try?"

"Not everyone is as good as you, you know," Jeff grumbled, bending down again, "You're training to be a dancer. I don't really care for this class because I want to be a music teacher, I'm only trying because it's mandatory."

Daniel rolled his eyes at the blonde, sighing as he rested down on the ballet bar. "Hey, guess what."

"What?" Jeff frowned as he paused from his squats, looking concerned at the sudden change of subject.

"Cathleen broke up with me again." Jeff immediately relaxed as he shot an incredulous look at Daniel, "so? You guys broke up like 5 times these past few months. Truth be told, I thought you guys were over a week ago. This shouldn't be a big deal Daniel, you'll get back with her."

Daniel visibly relaxed but still chose to shoot a scathing glare at Jeff, "Doesn't mean it would hurt less. You're so insensitive sometimes," Daniel shook his head in exasperation as he shoved Jeff lightly, "how about you then? Any girls caught your eyes?"

"Me?" Jeff almost laughed at the possibility, "Nahh, I don't feel like dating anybody at the moment. I have too much on my plate, I'm taking two classes on how to become a teacher and a HL class for music. I'm balancing 5 instruments this term, planning to impress the teacher and help me move up the next class. Don't forget this stupid dancing class, the overwhelming homework I've gotten from Professor Colton and taking care of Nick."

"You spend awful lot of time with the Nick guy; I suppose that you're hiding him away? I'm like your best friend here, should I be like jealous?" Daniel smirked as he raised his eyebrows in questioning.

Jeff shot an incredulous look at Daniel, "No?"

"Yeah, alright. But are you telling me that none of these girls ever caught your attention?" Jeff looked swiftly towards the crowd and none of the girls in his class stood out to him, "No, none of them actually. Is it really that important to date anyone? Girls have better things to do."

"You're a weird guy Jeff," Daniel frowned as he clasped his hand on Jeff's shoulder, pointing towards a brunette girl, "Not even Karen? Cause what I've been told, she totally has the hots for you."

Jeff wrinkled his nose at the idea, pushing the bangs away from his face, "Uh, she's pretty. But no, I don't think so."

"Hey! Freckles and piercings! Get off blonde's back! 5 minutes break is over!" Cassandra cried as Daniel mumbled a goodbye followed by a suspicious glance at Jeff.

When the whole class returned back to their positions to try to do a split in the air, Jeff's mind began to wander off the boring dance class.

Jeff hadn't given much thought on dating to be quite honest. It very rarely crossed his mind because he never found a girl more than attractive. He was quite confident that he'll start dating again at his own speed and at his own time without people around him pushing him to. Breaking up with Cassie had been tough on him since they had basically broke up a month before he moved to New York. Sometimes he thinks he still loves her but he knew that moving on seemed to be the best option.

So far none of the girls here didn't appeal to him much. He's got time though, so he isn't as worried as he should be. Hmm... he should remember to bring home some pastries from the bakery Nick likes, he should be happy.

"Why the hell did I suddenly think of Nick?" Jeff frowned, suddenly yelping as Cassandra wacked him a newspaper she had clasped in her hand.

"Sebastian? What are you doing here?" Kurt frowned as he jogged up next to the tall brunette.

"Oh hey Kurt! Looking for your hobbit?" Sebastian smirked as he teased his friend.

"No," Kurt said irritably, "my life doesn't always involve Blaine you know. I was just picking up some sheet music in the music store a couple blocks down."

"Whatever," Sebastian says, rolling his eyes, "On the positive side, great timing. I need a someone to go to _'Easy Village'_ with me."

"The straight bar?" Kurt raised his eyebrows, "why am I not surprised?"

"Technically it's just called a bar. And you know I never go to gay bars anyway. It's too boring there...it's just so-" Sebastian struggled to find an appropriate word, "Gay?" Kurt quipped in as he rolled his eyes.

"Exactly." Sebastian grinned as he slung his hand around Kurt's shoulder much to Kurt's disdain.

"I just don't get your attraction to straight bars." Kurt groaned, folding his arms in annoyance.

"Hey, it's not the bar. It's the _'straight' _guys in it." Sebastian grinned, using air quotations on the word 'straight'.

"You know, they're called straight for a reason, Sebastian," Kurt frowned, "how would you like it if a girl keeps on pursuing you even if you told her you're gay?" Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"Well I suppose I'd be quite annoyed," Sebastian paused thoughtfully, shushing Kurt before he could give a snarky remark, "but, but, there's a but. I'm Sebastian so I really don't care."

"You're horrible." Kurt bit out as the two of them found themselves in front of the bar.

The blue neon sign was brighter than ever as the sun began to set, making everything look slightly orange with its afternoon glow. The building itself looked very old with its fading red brick wall and dusty windows. Kurt began to worry the safety of its occupants as the exterior should've sent alarm bells on building inspectors, ringing. In fact he was surprised that its poor looking foundation hadn't collapsed onto itself.

"You've got to be kidding me," Kurt hissed at Sebastian who simply shrugged as he pulled out his own fake ID, "Do you want to _die_?"

"Eh, I don't really care if I do." Sebastian laughed as Kurt shot him a semi concerned look, which was gone in a flash when Sebastian grabbed his wallet, "come on. Get out your ID. We have to go in before the line gets to us."

Kurt shook his head furiously as the two bickered quietly with Sebastian winning as the two entered the bar. Kurt was no stranger to straight bars nor had anything against it but he just preferred to be in a place that he _knew_ he wouldn't be judged on who he liked.

"Sebas-" Kurt stopped short as he sighed when he found Sebastian already hitting on some guy who looked mildly terrified, "typical." he muttered quietly.

...

Hunter was trying so hard not to crack out of his cool exterior when showing the man outside his fake ID.

The man squinted at the card and at Hunter as he tried to make a resemblance in the card, "you sure this is you kid?"

"Uh, yes sir. Positive. Just turned 21 you see." Hunter says, cursing himself for making his voice waver slightly.

He was positive that there was no way that he'd be let in since the picture on an ID showed a curly haired 21 year old with huge teeth and a pedophilic glint in his eyes that could make _anyone_ shudder.

"Okay." The man nodded as he let Hunter in much to his disbelief.

He knew how wrong this was but he didn't give a damn. His military _'friend'_ who had joined him to move to New York ditched him in the last minute to go out with his stupid girlfriend. He had nothing against her of course, she was super sweet and fun to be around, but his _'friend' _on the other hand, needed to punched on the face and given the _'biggest douche of the universe'_ award.

As he scanned the bar his eyes laid on an island where they were serving drinks. He made his way there and ordered a harmless beer, just to test the waters. After paying the bar tender he made himself comfortable as he concentrated on his drink.

He was shaken awake from his daydream as a heavy sigh resonated near him. A tall man with handsome features and dark brown hair sat beside him, waving the bartender over.

He squinted a little at the labels of the drinks on display like he couldn't read it properly before deciding on a shot of tequila instead.

"Man, people are playing hard to get." The man frowned, taking Hunter by surprise.

Was this guy really talking to him or is he one of those people who talk to themselves?

"I don't know. The girls seem interested." Hunter said quietly, hoping that the man was really talking to him or that would've been embarrassing.

"Eeh," Sebastian scrunched up his nose in distaste, "not really my type if you know what I mean."

Hunter raised one eyebrow as the man faced him, "what do you mean?"

"I bat for the other team." Sebastian said blatantly as he gave Hunter a searching look.

"I do not understand that reference?" Hunter tried, he had no idea what this guy was talking about. What other team? He prefers girls with other personalities?

Sebastian almost laughed disbelievingly as he spun his chair towards Hunter in interest, "I'm gay."

Hunter looked surprised and confused at the same time, "You mean happy gay or-"

"I mean I'm a homosexual. I like the same gender. I do not find interests in girls." Sebastian laughed as he properly looked at Hunter with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh really? I've never met one before. Not that I have anything against them! I just never gave it much thought." Hunter shrugged as he tried to make sure that Sebastian doesn't get offended.

"Really? Never? Honey, exactly how long have you been living in New York city? Because I assure you you've met plenty but you just didn't know it." Sebastian laughed, trying to humor the boy.

"I'm quite new actually, I go to NYU and I just came here a few months back. That thought never occurred to me." Hunter said looking perplexed.

"You didn't think anyone was gay? Even the stereotypical gays?" Sebastian asked, trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"Stereotypical? Wh- oh. You mean flamboyant men?" Hunter questioned as he took a sip from his beer. Sebastian nodded as Hunter paused, "no. I knew about gay people but the thought never crossed my mind. They like feminine stuff but so what? It doesn't make them gay automatically, that would just be stupid."

"You're smart, I like you." Sebastian grinned at Hunter after a while, patting him on the back.

"Well you learn something every day." Hunter smiles thoughtfully.

"You want to go out for coffee sometimes?" Sebastian grins

"Yeah sure." Hunter grins back, he needs _something _to do than wander around aimlessly while waiting for his _'friend'_.

"Sebastian Smythe by the way." Sebastian offers as he pulls his hand out for Hunter to shake.

"Hunter Clarington."

...

"Just one dance maybe?" a girl asks him more aggressively.

"I already told you, I'm _gay_." Kurt groans, no matter where he is he always seems to get unwanted attention.

"I could change that you know. You might be bi-sexual. No way a guy as cute as you could be gay." the girl pushed as he leaned a little towards Kurt, getting in his comfort zone.

Kurt looked at her with disgust and was now ready to shove her off him when a sweet voice interrupted them, "Excuse me love, you're talking to my boyfriend over there."

Kurt turned around to face Adam with a grateful sigh as the girl who had been pursuing instantly backed off with a frown.

"Thanks. I was ready to have a full blown fight with that woman. She wouldn't have taken the hint that I'm on the other team until you showed up." Kurt smiled at the British man as he gestured to a couch facing him, "sit, please."

Adam gave him an adorable smile as he sat in front of Kurt, "So, stuck in a straight bar as well?"

Kurt looked at him in surprise, "Yeah, my friend is trying his luck on the straight guys here." Adam chuckled, "I'm also here with one of my friends. He's trying to find a rebound girl, poor sod though. He broke up with his girlfriend of almost 3 years."

"That's horrible." Kurt frowned sympathetically.

"Yeah, I'm just accompanying him. Not much to do at a straight bar since I'm gay, so fancy finding you here." Adam says nonchalantly.

Adam gay? Adam's GAY? Let's let that sink in... HE'S GAY?

Kurt smiled as he tried to hide his shock from his face, "yeah, Sebastian has chosen to ignore me so it's great to talk to someone while waiting."

"So he must be a pretty great friend since you're waiting for him." Adam commented.

"Nah, not really. He's a dick." Kurt laughed as he ducked his head at his foul language.

"Wow, you're a great friend then," Adam paused as he stared into Kurt's eyes, making Kurt burn up, "sorry, just. Are you wearing contacts?"

Kurt laughed, "no, why?"

"Your eyes are beautiful." Adam smiled genuinely at him.

"Thanks?" Kurt replied suspiciously, if he wasn't mistaken, was Adam…flirting with him?

Now that he thinks about it, Adam does flirt an awful lot with him and he can't seem to decide if he flirts with everyone or if he's taking interest to specifically him. Kurt finds himself smiling at Adam as he flirts back, "Well _you_ have a wonderful smile."

"Aww, you think so?" Adam says, trying to fight his blush down. And weirdly, Kurt finds it absolutely adorable.

He knows he likes Adam, a lot to be honest, but he likes Blaine as well. So far his interest in Blaine seems to go unnoticed and seemingly unreciprocated whereas with Adam, they seemed to be going somewhere. Don't get him wrong, he doesn't want to give up on Blaine just yet but this thing he has going on with Adam? It's not so bad either.

**End A/N: So, how is it? Tell me what you guys think! If you guys are seriously worried about Kadam, you'll have to see how everything pans out! Reviews make my days more bearable since I feel very shitty these past few days, thanks for reading though! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Meerkat's Turn

**That Loft in New York**

**A/N: Disclaimer, I know nothing about New York nor have I been anywhere near there so I'm picking a random street from New York and making up completely what that street looks likes so…yeah. I would also just like to inform you guys that I decide that we wouldn't be focusing much on a Niff story line since I put too many main characters in this little fic I've been writing. Though I assure you that when things become clearer with some pairings, I will try to integrate Niff into a more major plot line, so please bear with me. Now that's out of the way, I would like to give thanks to those who reviewed since all of them made me feel better about myself and I loved how some of you seemed excited on where this story would be going. Sorry for the long author's notes but I just love you guys so much, alright sorry, I just have many feelings today. Enjoy! -**_**Rach**_

_Living with 5 people, some complete strangers, in a loft in New York always seemed to be a little over crowded. Will they be able to make it through despite their own troubles and differences?_

Sebastian opens the window from his room as he climbs out to the fire escape, hoping to get away from another fight over the phone by the infamous hobbit and his so called 'boyfriend'.

He frowns a little as he swore that the exit sign was clearer the days before. He could barely make out what was written there, hoping it was nothing, he begins to walk to up the stair case.

To his surprise, he wasn't alone. Nick sat on the edge of the roof with his legs dangling off. He was still clad in his sleeping attire, had on a face mask and a box of tissues which rested next to him. He was just sitting there with a solemn look as he watched the empty streets from above. The sun was beginning its slow rise, casting a warm orange glow above the loft.

"Nick?" Sebastian whispers loud enough for the other boy to hear.

Nick almost falls off in shock as he quickly regained his composure, "uh, Sebastian. What-what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same, snuffles." Sebastian raises his eyebrows as he pointed towards Nick's tissue box and a few tissues which littered the cement floor of the roof.

"Yeah," Nick bit his lip in embarrassment as he looked at mess he's made, "I was going to clean that up. I couldn't breathe in my room, it was very suffocating. I'm sort of allergic and something dusty in that room is making me sneeze horribly for the past few weeks. Going outside makes breathing a little easier for me."

Sebastian winced sympathetically towards Nick before he gestured towards the empty space near Nick. "Sure, go ahead." Nick smiles weakly, letting Sebastian sit next to him.

"Blaine," Sebastian started as he made himself comfortable, "is downstairs arguing with his boyfriend again to answer your question. It's hard to go to sleep when someone's talking _that_ loud."

Nick nods as they settle into a comfortable silence, the both of them just enjoying each other's company. "Why don't you ever go out of your room?" Sebastian says after a while.

"I'm out now." Nick smiles a little, in which Sebastian shakes his head, "you know what I mean."

"Well, I could say it's a long story, but it's pretty easy to summarize. In high school, I got bullied and the bullies did something to me, accident or whatever but they made me sick. All the time. And it got bad so I prefer to stay in my room so I don't catch any sicknesses which could potentially kill me, no matter how unlikely." Nick sighs out.

The truth was, it was more complicated than that, but Sebastian didn't need to know anything more than the surface of everything.

"God, that's freaking horrible." Sebastian shakes his head in disbelief, "what a bunch of douches. Tell me they at least got into juvie?"

"Nope," Nick laughed humorlessly, "they got off scott-free. Didn't matter if I reported them, who'd believe me anyway? They'd probably think I'm trying to get back at them and reclaim my spot." Nick muttered the last sentence bitterly.

Any form of confusion and curiosity Sebastian had, he had kept it quiet as he watched Nick curiously and seeing that the boy had nothing else to say, Sebastian looked away eventually, "Well, you're definitely not alone when it comes to bullying. Kurt and Blaine had their fair share of stupidity in their past school years."

"How about you though?" Nick asked Sebastian, afraid that he had struck a nerve when Sebastian looked down and became ridiculously silent.

"I'm sorry, that- you know, just forget it. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to." Nick frowns; he could be so hypocritical sometimes. He says things without thinking and how they might affect people, telling Sebastian to tell him about his past that he was clearly uncomfortable about, when he doesn't want to let anyone know about his own past.

"Yeah, I can't. It's not necessarily bad and I didn't get bullied like you or Kurt _or _Blaine. But it's safe to say, my life before," Sebastian looks down as he bit his bottom lip, "it-it was very lonely. And confusing."

"Hey, well at least you're past it right?" Nick assured him as he patted Sebastian's shoulder awkwardly.

"Seems so. Cause once you get attached to someone, it hurts when they let go even if you don't want to. That's why I don't have many friends."

"Hey, that's not true." Nick frowned.

"How would you know? You don't even know me, Nick. Nor do I know you. But as far as I'm concerned, I'm never getting attached to anyone. I'm strictly into one-night stands, or whatever you call them."

"You've never dated any one?"

"No, I don't see the point if all they're going to do is potentially hurt you. It really isn't worth experiencing heart ache for."

"Would you know?"

"I've never experienced it nor would I want to. Hearing about the pain it would cause is a good enough reason."

"Everyone wants someone in their life. Even you. You just don't know it."

"I don't need anyone." Sebastian frowned as he got up, "I'm not needy."

"Wanting to have something, a special connection with someone. A comforting a hand, someone to be honest, someone to take some of the weight from your chest or the like, sounds like something we all crave," Nick smiles as he gets up, picking some of the tissues off the ground and throwing it into a trash can, "but it doesn't make anyone needy. It just makes them, well, human."

Nick pats Sebastian reassuringly as he walks out leaving Sebastian feeling somewhat conflicted. Frozen at the spot, Sebastian was brought out from his own thoughts when his phone buzzed in his pocket, alerting him of a text message.

_**Hey, feel like getting some ice-cream? Roomy ditched me to go out with his girlfriend again. Meet me in Central Avenue in an hour. Probably would be at Ben and Jerry's -Hunter**_**  
**

Sebastian rolled his eyes as he jumped down to the fire escape, going back to his room. He pulled on a white t-shirt with a vintage dinosaur print, hopped into some jeans and tied up his loafers.

"No point in sleeping. I'll just wander around till I meet Hunter." Sebastian sighs as he pins a small notice to the fridge and heads out.

...

The sun had gone up a few minutes after arriving at Central Avenue making the streets slightly busier as Sebastian observed the multitude of people going in and out of shops. He squinted as he saw what appeared to be a book shop, heading towards it when he thinks he caught a glimpse of the book he's supposed to read in his class. He had no idea _why_ exactly he joined literature for his minor but it had seemed to be a pretty great idea at the time.

He hasn't got the time to buy the book so far and he isn't doing anything now so he decided to jog towards the book store. The tinkle of the bell above alerted the shop keeper as an elderly woman nodded and smiled at him. He smiled politely back at her before taking the book he's been eyeing, from the bookshelf, observing if it was still in shape when he heard shuffling from the other isle.

Expecting some form of book nerd to be in the sci-fi section, he was quite surprised to see a muscled guy stuffing his head in a book. He was slightly shorter than Sebastian but had a bigger build than him. His face was covered with a book so Sebastian couldn't really tell who he was, but after a while he lost interest and was just about to pay for his book when the boy behind the book spoke, "I could hear you breathing you know."

Sebastian stopped in his tracks as he struggled to remember that voice, could it be? "Hunter?"

The boy looked up from his book as a look of surprise rested upon his face, "Sebastian?" He quickly blushed as he pushed the book back to the shelf hastily, "I was supposed to meet you at 7! You're like an hour early."

"I am aware of that," Sebastian laughed as he gestured towards the sci-fi book shelf, "but this, not aware of. You're a sci-fi geek?"

"Yeah, so?" Hunter frowned, trying to look like it didn't bother him that someone found out, "You-you didn't know?"

"You just didn't look the type I guess. Plus I just met you like 2 weeks ago. I don't know _everything_ about you." Sebastian laughed.

"Well, you know the saying, you learn something new every day." Hunter grinned uncomfortably as he slung his shoulder around Sebastian, guiding him out.

Sebastian frowned as he thought if he should buy the book now which seems the most logical, but then again, Hunter's arm around him felt weird and oddly comforting. Being the taller of the two Sebastian shrugged it off and thought it to be because of their height difference it felt so foreign.

Tossing the book aside, Sebastian followed Hunter outside to the Ben and Jerry's shop that Hunter had mentioned in his text.

"Uh, I'll get a vanilla ice-cream and strawberry ice-cream for him please." Hunter gestures towards Sebastian as the two of them pull out their money to buy the ice-cream

Sebastian looked at Hunter suspiciously as they both walk out of the store with their own ice-creams "Alright, how in the hell do you know I like strawberry?"

"You looked like a strawberry," Hunter shrugged.

"I look like a strawberry?" Sebastian laughed as he licked his ice-cream.

"I mean you looked like you like strawberry. An honest mistake." Hunter rolled his eyes fondly as they made their way down the road talking about their interests and what they wanted to do in the future.

"I was planning to be an interior designer but my dad disagreed. He'd always wanted me to be a pilot. See, when he was younger he always wanted to be a pilot but his dad didn't let him and forced him to become a business man thus making him not live his dream. Stupid thing is that he thinks that since his father doesn't want to let him be a pilot then he thinks I'm lucky that he would support me when I start a career as a pilot. He doesn't get that I don't want to be pilot so basically he's trading a horrible thing with another." Sebastian looked down as he chuckled to himself humorlessly, "He's letting me go to a school so I can learn to be an interior designer only if I promise to go to a flight school of his own choice."

"Fathers right? Always trying to plan out your future. At least you know what you want to do though," Hunter sighs, "I have no idea where I'm going, I'm taking a photography class and I really enjoy it but I can't see a future with me doing it. I always move a lot since I came from a military background but thankfully my parents let me come here to figure myself out more. Well, my parents retired from the military life, which is good but my mom passed away a couple years back and my father's drunk all the damn time." Hunter shrugged uselessly as he finished up his ice-cream.

"I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for. I'm used to it." Hunter manages a smile at Sebastian who returned it softly. Talking to Hunter was surprisingly nice, it felt easy and comfortable. He told a Hunter a little more than he told anyone he's ever been supposedly close to and it shocked him. Having a friend was nearly impossible for a guy like Sebastian but he could really get used to the idea.

…

"Ooh! Look! Open mic!" Adam grinned as he tugged Kurt along, "you wanna sing?"

"I don't know," Kurt laughed at Adam's enthusiasm, "I haven't got anything prepared."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll know this song. How about I start and you'll just go along whenever you're ready." Adam says hopefully as they stop in front of the little stage.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he nodded along, is this guy seriously older than him? Because it seems likes it was the other way around. But Kurt doesn't mind though because this was one of the main reasons he found Adam very likable, he just seemed so spontaneous and fun to be around.

Adam cleared his throat as he winked at Kurt looked a little nervous having never sang in quite a crowd before.

"Uh, hey everyone. My friend Kurt and I would like to sing a song if you wouldn't mind and this is his first time singing in such a crowd so he's quite nervous. Hopefully you'll recognize the song once we start playing." Adam smiled a little as he took a guitar leaning on the mike stand and pulling the strap over his head to rest on his shoulder. He started strumming the guitar lightly and began to sing

_I hope that you like it in your little motel_

_And I hope that the suite sleeps and suits you well_

_Well I can see it as time and a sight through smell and_

_That's why it's nice to be by yourself_

Kurt frowned as he wracked is mind, trying hard to remember where he had heard this song before. He hoped his face didn't show any trace of confusion or that would've been really embarrassing. He looked over at Adam who just smiled and nodded at him.

_Cause thats what I'm waiting for_

_That's what I'm waiting for_

_That's what I'm waiting for, aren't I?_

_That's what I'm waiting for_

_That's what I'm waiting for_

_That's what I'm waiting for darlin'_

_Little Motels! _That's what the song was called! Kurt turned towards Adam with a grin, sending him a silent message that he knew what song they were singing. Adam grinned as he motioned Kurt to continue. Taking a deep breath Kurt began singing the next verse

_We treat mishaps like sinking ships and_

_I know that I don't want to be out to drift_

_Well I can see it in your eyes like I taste your lips and_

_They both tell me that we're better than this_

And then two of them sang together, their voices melting with each other. It was different than singing with Blaine and it didn't feel as right but Kurt couldn't deny that they sounded amazing together none the less.

_Cause that's what I'm waiting for_

_That's what I'm waiting for_

_That's what I'm waiting for, aren't I?_

_That's what I'm waiting for_

_That's what I'm waiting for_

_That's what I'm waiting for darlin'_

Then Kurt sang alone again, getting lost into the music and he felt so comfortable where he was, it felt nice to sing with someone like Adam. It was oddly comforting and he felt himself looking at Adam, surprised that he was looking back at him.

_We trade tit for tat like that for this_

_And I don't think that there was an insult that was missed_

_I can see it in your eyes like I taste your lips and_

_I'm very sorry_

_Cause thats what I'm waiting for_

_That's what I'm waiting for_

_That's what I'm waiting for, aren't I?_

_That's what I'm waiting for_

_That's what I'm waiting for_

_That's what I'm waiting for darlin'_

The Adam took over as the song neared to an end. Adam was smiling slightly at him like friends often do, but Adam was looking at him differently. Could he like Kurt a little?... No way.

"Don't get your hopes up." Kurt took a deep breath as he willed himself to look away, "You're just making this up, remember Blaine?

_It rained and it's over a shooting star_

_Landed directly on our broke down little car_

_We fold and we had made a wish_

_That we would be missed_

_If one another just did not exist_

_Cause that's what we're waiting for_

_That's what we're waiting for_

_That's what we're waiting on, aren't we?_

_That's what we're waiting for_

_That's what we're waiting for_

_That's what we're waiting for darlin'_

Kurt and Adam softly sang the last part, Kurt still refusing to look at Adam.

_That's what we're waiting for_

_That's what we're waiting for_

_That's what we're waiting for aren't we?_

Kurt had no idea what he was feeling for Adam, maybe a little crush or nothing more than a good friend but he knew that whatever it was, it was making him feel uneasy. He blushed a lot near Adam which was understandable because Adam always seemed to flirt with Kurt but so did Blaine. And where did that go? Nowhere.

A round of applause filled the small coffee shop as the two of the singers smiled and alighted off the stage, choosing to sit down in a corner by the window. There was a moment of silence as Kurt and Adam orders arrived, only the chatter of those around them and the occasional crunch of a cookie could be heard as they both looked down, not knowing what to say. It was Adam first who broke the silence,

"Kurt, is everything okay?" he asked softly, he was slightly nervous and it was the first time Kurt saw him like this.

"Of course." Kurt lied through his teeth as he smiled.

"Please, please don't lie."

Kurt frowned as he bit his lip, contemplating if he should say what he wants to say or if he should tell a more convincing lie. He _still _had no idea if he liked Adam that way but the way they were acting around each other, it was somewhat more than friends… right?

Before Kurt could say anything, Adam cut in with a stuttering sigh, "Look, I'm just going to outright say it. Kurt Hummel, I like you. I like you very much. I like how funny you are, I like how witty you are, how your voice makes me smile, how absolutely gorgeous you look without even trying. And, I was just wondering if-if"

Adam paused as he smiled at Kurt, making Kurt look down and feel a blush crawling up his neck.

"If you'd like to go out with me. Like on a date."

**End A/N: And there you go, chapter 5. I didn't really research anything about allergic reactions but I just did it based on experience since me and my brother has the same condition. So sorry if it doesn't apply to all those who are allergic to dust. And just saying that this doesn't really follow canon in some parts because Kurt only sang solos within the choir room. Plus the song here is called '**_**Little Motel' **_**by **_**Modest Mouse. **_**Reviews make me write faster but for now I'm taking a short hiatus so I could arrange the story better and hopefully make my writing smoother? Don't be afraid to tell me that I need to work on my writing because I'm still learning as I go along.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Seeing Through Another

**That Loft in New York**

**A/N: This chapter is sort of short and mostly just fun since I really enjoyed writing it. Enjoy!-**_**Rach**_

_Living with 5 people, some complete strangers, in a loft in New York always seemed to be a little over crowded. Will they be able to make it through despite their own troubles and differences?_

The discreet bustle of shoppers going in out of the shops at every corner created the perfect scene for morning shopping at Central Avenue. Few mothers were dragging their kids along the mismanaged side walk away from in coming cars as they crossed the roads. Some shops had just begun to open and the smell of flowers, sweet smelling pastries from bakeries ahead and the unfortunately horrible song choices floating out of the clothes shops filled the senses of two figures emerging from a sleek Lamborghini.

"Smells wonderful today." The first figure remarked as the other locks the car.

"It would've been better if you had let me sleep for a couple more hours." Sebastian frowns, blinking blearily at the sun which seemed to be glowing especially bright today.

Kurt chose to ignore his flat mate as he grabbed his hand, dragging him to their first stop, to buy some Doc Martin shoes. He's grown to love his old pair but he almost lost the entire bottom layer of his shoe when he was on his way to a _very _important meeting at vogue. Needless to say, he was very embarrassed to go in wearing Nike sport shoes which he luckily had in his car as back-ups.

"Don't you have one pair of these already?" Kurt simply frowns as turns towards his friend, "I have one pair that's about to fall apart, Sebastian. It's not like you only buy one item from one clothing store anyway."

"Whatever you say then, your highness." Sebastian shrugs as they enter the shop, making cool air conditioned air blow directly on to them.

…

"Jesus Kurt," Sebastian panted as they reached their 15th store, "You've gotten 3 new outfits and a pair of new shoes! Isn't that enough?"

Kurt sighed as he picked up a pair of sunglasses, dropping it back to its rack when he eyed the price tag, "Alright, fine. We'll go to a coffee shop if you want."

"Finally." Sebastian mumbled as they exited the store, aiming the coffee shop up ahead, "Is that a Starbucks? I'm guessing that's a Starbucks."

Kurt frowned at Sebastian, giving him a worried glance but continued to follow him. As they approached the shop Sebastian opened it with a happy sigh, only to frown at the collection of leather shoes, flats and a section which contained incredibly pink high heels.

"Uh, I thought you wanted to go to a coffee shop." Sebastian turned around to face Kurt with a weird expression, "I do, I just thought this was a coffee shop."

"The outside sign says 'Stanley's shoe store'," Kurt says, barely able to hold in a laugh, "I think you have eye problems." As he said this, he pulled a confused Sebastian out of the shop.

Stumbling onto the pavement, Kurt insisted to bring Sebastian to the eye clinic which happened to be on the edge of the road.

Kurt pushed open the door to the store, smiling to the owner as he approached her.

"Hi, my friend Sebastian would like to get an eye test?" Sebastian gave Kurt an offended glare as he pulled away, "What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Getting you an eye check," Kurt jeered back, ignoring Sebastian's hand tugging on his sleeve.

"Of course," the girl smiled happily, slightly amused at the display, "just go through that stall there. Jimmy, help this man please." She said gesturing to a small room at the back of the shop.

"If I get molested there, I'm blaming you." Sebastian murmurs, smiling falsely at the lady as he flicked the back of Kurt's head in annoyance.

Kurt frowned as he watched Sebastian be guided to the room, rubbing his head. He really did mean well, honestly, Sebastian thinks the world is always out to get him.

"Your boyfriend in there?" the girl smiled at Kurt. Kurt almost chocked in disbelief, "Him? Never."

"I'm just one of those unfortunate people who happen to share a flat with dumbasses like him." Kurt sighed as he snuck a glance towards the stall. "He's very handsome though," the girl blushed slightly, "he single or…?"

"Single as ever will be," Kurt snorted as he looked back at the girl, appalled at the interested look she had on her face as she kept sights on the stall Sebastian was in, "Don't even think about it though. He only hooks-up with people, never wants to go with dates. I'm pretty sure no one could convince him to settle down."

"I-I could try though, right?" the girl says hopefully as he looked towards Kurt for advice. Kurt almost gave a snort, "Sorry, but that guy over there," Kurt gestures towards Sebastian with his thumb, "not on your team." Her smile immediately faltered as she let out a huff, saying something along the lines of _all the hot guys being gay_.

"Oh my God Kurt nooo." Sebastian moaned as he droopily left the stall, flinging his arms around Kurt in mock defeat, "I have a minus two!"

"Wow, that's kind of-" Kurt says, struggling to release Sebastian's grip on him, "-bad. How did you _not _know you needed glasses?" Sebastian shook his head, refusing to let go of his friend, "I didn't think it would be much of a problem! Kurt please help me! I can't wear glasses! It'll ruin my image!"

"Calm down," Kurt wheezed as he managed to peel Sebastian off him, "Wear contacts or something."

"Nope, can't" Sebastian pouted, folding his arms indignantly, "Last time I tried changing my eye color to brown for Halloween, it was an absolute catastrophe! The contacts really irritated my eyes."

"So that's why you were crying!" Kurt laughed, making Sebastian roll his eyes, "Yes, okay, whatever. Now I'll have to pick one of these-these _horrible_ things."

"Yeah alright, go pick one!"

…

Sebastian ended up signing a form and writing their address so when his glasses were ready they could be sent directly to their home instead of going all the way back.

"Hey, do you think you could keep a secret?" Kurt says, trying to act nonchalant as he pushed around the piece of cake with his fork. They had finally settled in a quaint coffee shop around the corner and had ordered their choice of food, a chocolate cake for Kurt and a hot chocolate-coffee for Sebastian.

Sebastian looked up from his coffee as he looked at Kurt suspiciously, "I'm a lot of things, Kurt, but a gossiper? I don't think so. You can trust me." Sebastian says, letting out a sigh as he crossed his arms, leaning back into his seat.

"Well," Kurt began, suddenly feeling a lot warmer as his cheeks heated up at the thought of the topic they were about to delve into, "Uh, there's this guy. That I sorta like, but I haven't known him that long. And I really _really_ like him-"

"Honey, if it's me you're talking about, I'm really flattered I really am." Sebastian smiled smugly at Kurt who rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Not _you_. Get over yourself, seriously." Kurt frowned.

Sebastian shrugged, a smirk still gracing his features as Kurt continued, "His name is-is Adam. His name's Adam. And he kind of asked me out a couple days ago, but I-I don't know if I should accept." Sebastian's smirk faded as a slow frown made its way up his face, "Adam? But I thought you liked Blaine?"

" I know, I know," Kurt shook his head slightly, ignoring the fact that Sebastian was already confident that Kurt had liked Blaine without even confirming this fact, "I just. Blaine doesn't like me Sebastian."

Sebastian remained quiet as he Kurt sniffled slightly, "I-I love him but he doesn't love me. He never will and I-" Kurt paused to wipe his runny nose on his sleeve in embarrassment, "I understand. I have to. It's been nearly three years and Blaine has moved on. And I'm still here. And I'm always going to be here. Just waiting for him." Kurt laughed humorlessly as he refused to look at Sebastian, expecting Sebastian to tease him but instead making his concerned look go unnoticed.

"Maybe I'll never move on, maybe I'm always going to be waiting. Waiting for someone that doesn't even see me. And this is going to be my future if I don't at least try to move on right? Save me all that pain and ache I see every time I see Blaine kiss another guy." Kurt shook his head vigorously as he threaded his fingers in his hair, not caring that he spent hours working on it, "I can't-I can't. And I won't"

"Kurt? Calm down alright," Sebastian said worriedly as a few heads began turning at their direction, "You might not know it Hummel, but whether you like it or not, I'm your friend. And I care about you alright?- I personally think that that curly haired idiot likes you but he's too deep in his head to see that the perfect guy is right in front of him. But you're right, you can't always wait for him. It's been way too long and way too painful to keep yourself going. You want to date this Adam guy? You date this Adam guy. Because no one's happiness is as important as your own. If this guy could make you happy, for once Kurt, go for it."

When Sebastian finally stopped, he realized how much his own words began affecting him. It was like he finally got to say something he was struggling about internally, something he never knew he had trouble accepting. It was weird and it hit so close to home, to his own problems but being the clueless man he was, he had no idea why.

Then he slowly looked at Kurt properly. He was no longer crying and he was sitting up right with a teasing glint in his eyes. And in that moment, Sebastian thought _oh crap. _He just realized how passionate he sounded about Kurt's well-being. "Don't you dare." Sebastian growled, giving Kurt a scowl as Kurt grinned at him.

"Sebastian!" Kurt laughed in surprise, "You're not as cold hearted as I thought you to be!"

"Can we maybe.. forget about this?" Sebastian asked hopefully only to see the once vulnerable boy turn into the spawn of the devil, "No chance! You care about me, you-you meerkat!"

"No- I do _not."_ Sebastian hissed as Kurt raised his hands in surrender, still laughing.

"Alright, alright," Kurt says, having stopped laughing but still with a smile on, "You really think I should go out with Adam?"

Sebastian tried to look less interested as he slowly nodded, "Yes. Yes."

"Alright, it's settled," Kurt smiled happily, "I'm going out with Adam Crawford."

**End A/N: So… I kind of show two different sides of Sebastian? And I hope you like how I'm writing Sebastian in this fic. Sorry for the Kurtbastian friendship but I love when these two interacting!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
